


Now You're Gone Gone Gone Away

by takemetoyourglory



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemetoyourglory/pseuds/takemetoyourglory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras goes away on a business trip and comes back to find his best friend has a new boyfriend...Grantaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now You're Gone Gone Gone Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjolras leaves for a business trip to find his best friend has a new boyfriend...Grantaire.

It wasn’t really anyone’s fault; in fact, Grantaire had been completely sober that day. But a week after Enjolras’ departure, he found himself in the hospital with a broken leg, two fractured ribs, and more bruises than he could count.

As soon as they got the call from Bahorel, Courfeyrac and Combeferre drove straight to the hospital. They crammed into the small room and grimaced when they saw their friend.

“What the hell happened R?” Courfeyrac choked out.

Grantaire edged himself up with his elbows, which was considerably difficult considering one of them was in a sling. He saw his concerned friends and started to laugh, which quickly turned into a painful sounding wheeze. He ran his hands through his hair before simply stating, “I..uh…fell down some stairs..”

His friends looked at the man in front of them, the one who could navigate a cornmaze while drunk.

“You fell down some stairs? and all of this happened?” Courfeyrac’s voice was half an octave higher than normal.

Grantaire continued, “Yeah, well, I was sketching right? And all of a sudden I saw this huge golden hawk flying right above my. I grabbed my things and began to follow it. The bird perched on a ledge and I tried to lean a bit closer, and then I fell…” Courfeyrac looked like he was about to ask more questions, when Combeferre reached over and grasped him by the shoulder. 

“Why don’t you and Bahorel go wait outside, I have to talk to Grantaire about some things.” The two men left, and Combeferre made his way over to the bed. He sat down among the rumpled blankets. He sighed, “Alright so here’s the thing, the nurse said your recovery is going to take a while, and that someone needs to watch out for you and help you get around. You have two options. The first is that all of us take shifts watching you, and each of us come by once a week to help you out,” Grantaire grimaced at the thought of his friends acting as his babysitter, “The other option, well, Enjolras is gone for two months, and I have room in my apartment, so it would make a lot of sense if you just moved in with me for the time being.”

Grantaire’s expression shifted from vaguely interested to wide-eyed shock. He was on the verge of being kicked out of his own apartment anyways, and now that he couldn’t bartend for a while, he didn’t know what he was going to do. And now he was just being handed a get out of jail free card. He didn’t even know how Combeferre knew about his situation, or if he did at all. Hesitantly, he accepted.

Two days later, Grantaire was firmly settled into Enjolras’ room.

****

Enjolras got off the plane to find Combeferre and Grantaire waiting for him in the terminal. A smile spread across his lips as the two friends engulfed him in a very tight hug. They bombarded him with questions about the trip, and Enjolras sighed a breath of relief. It was good to be back among friends.

They made their way back to the apartment. As the two men up front discussed everything that had happened in the last two months, Grantaire sat silently in the back, doodling in his sketchbook. Enjolras was fully engrossed in the conversation, but something nagged at the back of his mind. Although they were discussing the usual matters, Grantaire stayed silent throughout the whole ride. Enjolras pushed the thought away. Grantaire must just be tired, or most likely, hung over, he thought to himself.

Enjolras walked in first. He knew already that Grantaire had been staying with Combeferre due to the accident, so he prepared himself for the man’s belongings to be strew across the apartment.

The first thing he noticed was an easel set up in the far corner, where the light was best. That had always been the reading corner, and he could see Grantaire’s equipment set up next to the well-worn couch. He glanced at the artwork, expecting the usual shades of gold and red that frequented the artist’s paintings. Instead he found deep blues and greys, a tall figure, a sharp but strong jawline, piercing brown eyes surrounded by thin frames. It wasn’t a picture of him, he realized. It was Combeferre.

He turned back towards Grantaire, about to ask of the painting, but Combeferre softly interrupted him.

“We have something to tell you Enjolras. I mentioned how Grantaire had moved in, but there have been some, well, recent developments.” Enjolras noticed his friend’s cheeks had flushed a bit, something that was rarely known to occur. He glanced down for a second and realized that Combeferre had taken the cynic’s hand tightly in his own.

“You two are…you’re together?” Enjolras felt himself say. His pulse began to race and he felt his stomach drop. His two friends had gotten together, why was that such a big deal? They are consensual adults and they can do what they want, he reminded himself.

Combeferre cleared his throat, “It happened a few weeks ago, and I was going to text you, but we didn’t know how you would take it. I know you two don’t always have the calmest interactions.” Grantaire gripped the man’s hand tighter.

“It’s not like he cares anyways, right Enjolras?” Grantaire added. Enjolras looked him in the eyes, and again felt his insides twist. He glanced at the rough and beaten hands of the artist and wished he were the one grasping them.

Again he pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind before answering, “Of course I care, you two are my friends and I’m glad you’re happy together.” He grabbed his suitcase from behind him and walked into his room, before either of the men could see the heat that had risen to his face.


End file.
